


A Civil Shipping War

by DesertSnowQueen



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrinette, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, F/M, I Tried, I'll Be Adding Tags As They Apply, I'm literally pitting my two favorite parts of the love square against each other here, ML Leaks Spoilers, Marichat, Miraculous Ladybug Love Square, Ship Wars, Spoilers, a request is the best way to get a new chapter tbh..., but i'll take comments into account when planning!, do it for the craic lol, enjoy this ridiculousness y'all, if there's something you want to see either leave a comment or send in a request!, inspired by the latest leak, it's all just crack, maybe a little bit of ship bashing but I tried my best to avoid it, no that's not misspelled, they will go down with their ships, updated by request on tumblr!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-16 17:49:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16958688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DesertSnowQueen/pseuds/DesertSnowQueen
Summary: When Tom catches his daughter hugging a certain superhero, he immediately decides they should give it a chance. Sabine would rather her daughter date the model she has plastered all over her walls. The result?A shipping war to end all shipping wars! But which ship will sail, and which one will sink?Only time (and more than a few arguments) will tell.





	A Civil Shipping War

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kysuta](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kysuta/gifts).



> For the wonderful Kysuta who requested this on Tumblr! I hope you like it!
> 
> Basically, the request was for a Marichat Shipper!Tom vs Adrinette Shipper!Sabine Civil War. It was just too fun to pass up. Though, I'm realizing it's harder to choose between my two favorite sides of the Love Square than I thought...there are just as many pros as there are cons to each dynamic...
> 
> These chapters are going to be shorter than my usual ones because there isn't a ton of plot. It's mostly just people trying to convince each other and the readers which ship is better. There is plot, but it doesn't really need every moment to be explained the way a lot of my fics do...plus it's crack.
> 
> I'm posting it here because I personally prefer seeing multi-chapter fics linked to AO3 so they're easier to follow, and I'm assuming other people do too. I'm not done with this yet! I don't know when the next chapter will be up though. It's a gift as much as it is a way for me to work through my writer's block. I'm hoping that by reminding myself of why I love these ships, I can trick myself into being inspired. ;)

It was an unusual night in the Dupain-Cheng household. Both Tom and Sabine had been in the bakery when Gigantitan attacked outside their home. They had heard the impact as something was thrown through the wall and into their daughter’s room. They had felt true panic as they raced upstairs only to find a volleyball with a wig in her bed. They had been shocked when they found her outside on her balcony, her arms around one of the heroes of Paris while he still held the deakumatized baby.

And then Tom Dupain invited the hero over for brunch.

“Tom, what was all of that about?” Sabine asked once the two of them were sure Chat Noir had left for the night and had returned to the bakery.

“All of what?” Tom asked, genuinely stumped. He went back to the bread he had been making, hoping he hadn’t been gone for long enough to ruin it.

“Inviting a superhero over for brunch? And promising him macarons?” Sabine clarified. She raised one eyebrow as she started to work on her own duties for preparing the bakery for a new day.

“Well, Marinette had just told him she liked him! Shouldn’t we try to be supportive of that? Besides, they looked so cute together!”

“But what about her and Adrien?”

“What about her and Adrien?”

“She’s been in love with him since they met! And he’s such a sweet boy, and they already know they have similar interests!” Sabine pointed out, rolling out a batch of fresh cookie dough on the counter. “Remember how he came over to play video games? And the time he helped her when my uncle came to visit? He practically dropped everything to come spend the day with her!”

“But has she ever told Adrien how she felt?” Tom asked. Sabine looked ready to throw her cookie dough at him.

“That doesn’t change the way she feels, Tom!”

“Sabine, she told Chat Noir that she was falling in love with him. Marinette doesn’t lie, you know that. So why else would she say that if she didn’t mean it?”

“But how can you even suggest that she would be better off with Chat Noir? We don’t know anything about him!”

“That’s why we’re doing brunch on Sunday,” Tom pointed out, “so that we can get to know him.”

“But we know Adrien! He’d be such a good match for Marinette, and they see each other all the time at school! They’re in the same friend group! And he can give her a look into what the fashion industry is really like!” Sabine huffed.

“But have you ever heard Adrien pun?” Tom asked, setting aside the salvaged bread dough to let it rise. Sabine froze as she pressed her cookie cutter into the dough.

“Is that what this is about? You like his jokes?”

“Sabine, no, that isn’t what I meant. I do like his jokes and I think he’d be a great addition to the family because of it, but think about it. He’s a superhero. He can protect Marinette. When her room collapsed, he came to check on her as soon as the battle ended. He obviously likes her too,” Tom pointed out, starting to mix the next batch of bread dough.

“But he’s a superhero! What if Hawkmoth found out they were together and that puts Marinette in danger? Alya runs the Ladyblog and they tell each other everything, so wouldn’t Marinette tell her if she started dating Chat Noir? Do you think that would stay off the Ladyblog forever? Adrien would never put her in danger like that.”

“But if an akuma ever targeted Marinette, Adrien wouldn’t be able to protect her.”

“But they’re so cute together! They make so much sense! They would work so well together!” Sabine said, finally putting the cookie she was holding onto the baking sheet.

“They barely talk!”

“They’ve been talking more!”

“Yes, and she’s clearly been talking to Chat Noir more, too.”

“Chat will only be around for battles, or as long as he can stay transformed. Then he has to leave! They can’t go on normal dates and be out together in public and do things that normal teenage couples are supposed to learn how to do. And what happens if they break up? Would he get akumatized and come after her? Would she get akumatized, forcing him to fight her? What if one of them gets seriously injured during an attack? That might be an interesting love story for a tv show, Tom, but this is our daughter we’re talking about! Our real, living, breathing daughter who we have a responsibility to take care of and make sure is safe and happy and responsible. Shouldn’t we encourage her to look for a relationship that won’t put her at risk emotionally or physically?”

“That won’t put her at risk? Sabine, they’re teenagers. In a city with a super villain who will resort to using a baby not once, not just on accident, but twice to steal jewelry. Anything could cause her to be hurt. If she started dating Adrien, someone else who had a crush on either of them could get jealous and be akumatized. Statistically speaking, she is probably safer falling in love with a superhero,” Tom reasoned as he started to knead the bread. He might have been putting a little more force into the dough than normal, but a little extra effort wouldn’t actually hurt anyone.

“You are impossible!” Sabine huffed, lifting the tray and sticking it in the oven to bake. “I thought you shipped Adrienette too! What happened?”

Tom paused for a few minutes, his expression unreadable.

“I saw how cute Marichat could be,” he eventually said. “They clearly care for each other, and after the stuff that went down between Marinette and her friends when that girl finally came back to school, Marinette needs to have someone who will be on her side no matter what. Chat wasn’t involved in all of that drama.”

“But Adrien tried to help her. Marinette said he went to the back of the room to sit with her the first chance he had.”

“But he didn’t stand up for her when all of her friends were giving out to her.”

“We all know he isn’t good at conflict management. His only friend for years was Chloe Bourgeois. Of course he’s going to have trouble knowing when to stand up against everyone. He can grow out of that.”

“Then shouldn’t he grow out of that before he starts dating our daughter?”

“I can’t believe you’ve turned on me,” Sabine said dramatically. Tom sighed.

“You know we’re being ridiculous, right?” he asked.

“Is it so ridiculous to have an opinion on who our daughter dates?” Sabine challenged. Tom sighed.

“Well, no—" 

“Then we aren’t being ridiculous,” Sabine said simply, interrupting Tom before he could finish. “The only thing that’s ridiculous is you jumping ship to become the captain of your own just because Marinette looked at a different boy.”

“Marinette looking at a different boy and confessing her love for a different boy are two very different things,” Tom pointed out. “I didn’t do this when she went on that ice skating date with Luka. You’re just being overbearingly controlling with your ship.”

“You can call me a mama bear all you want, Mr. Dupain, but I will do everything in my power to make sure my daughter is safe and happy,” Sabine said, turning away from him to finish everything she needed to get done before the bakery opened in silence.

Tom sighed. This could prove to be a worse fight than he expected.

**Author's Note:**

> Who do you think won this round? I'll keep track of the votes and announce the winner at the start of the next chapter! If you want to see more, leave a comment! Or better yet, [send in a request!](https://mindfulmagics.tumblr.com/)


End file.
